Hiding the pain
by XxXxXx-amuto4ever-xXxXxX
Summary: Amu is a very talented girl but she doesn't really knows it. She's homeless and she has no family. Ikuto is the school's playboy. He's a straight A student and gain the trust of teachers. Amu made herself a promise. But will Ikuto help her to break it?
1. New transfered student

Amuto fanfiction

Amuto (Me): This is my first fan fiction ^.^

Ikuto: T.T T.T

Amuto: Wah! What happened to him?

Amu: Eh well…. Let's just say that he's in depression. He doesn't understand why he left me at the end of the anime AND the manga just to find his father. PLUS, he left me with Tadase.

Ikuto: You mean Kiddy King?

Amuto: You mean Tadagay?

Amu: Yeah whatever his name is…

Tadagay: Hey I heard that!

Ikuto & Amuto: I don't care!

Amuto: Anyways…. I don't own Shugo-chara neither these characters. But I wish I had!

** -Hiding the pain-  
**Amu Pov.

Yo. My name is Hinamori Amu and I am going to be transferred in a new school. I am homeless with no parents and siblings and nobody really knows about this. I came to this city because of a reason that is mystery to everyone. Everybody treats me normal here with a little of "COOL & SPICY" but I wonder what it would be like if they knew about my life (Don't worry it's not about Vampires and stuff).

I walked in the school and everybody was wondering why my inner school uniform shirt has a little bit of red the part that covers my chest (The uniform was the same that she wearied in the manga and anime at school). You must think that I'm broke. Yes. Yes, I am broke but I am an honored student with a talent in everything and I just don't use it in front of everyone so I don't need to pay for school. I was thinking about my life and suddenly I bumped in someone. He has silky midnight blue hair and wonderful midnight blue eyes. Everyone's eyes were widened and some of them gasped and even seemed angry. "Watch where you are going next time starwberry," he said seductively. I didn't know what to do so I walked pass him without saying a word though he looked….. Good (Even more than that)….WAIT…. What am I saying!? Don't forget your promise Amu! Then, I took my schedule in the front desk and wait outside for the teacher to introduce me.

Ikuto Pov.

I heard that there is new girl a new girl in school. That must be good. I think that I will have another target this year… or maybe it will be so easy to crack because of my sexiness that she will be a target for today. Yes, I am the biggest playboy, the legendary Tsukiyomi Ikuto, of the school and EVERY girl in this school has been falling for me. I don't have any interest in them and they are fine with it but some of them are just really annoying like Saaya Yamabuki and my fan club (LoL, she's just hilarious in the anime XD She sounds just like Santa). She just sticks on you like she has put glue between you and her so I'm trying to avoid her but she has like spies from her fan club and they spy on me. It's creepy right? Anyways, I was trying to meet the new girl and found out that she wasn't paying attention so I walked in front of her so that she would bump in me. I can't believe that she fell for it! "Watch where you are going next time strawberry," I said with my sexiest voice. I was sure that she will drool all over me but in my surprise, she just looked at me a little bit and doesn't seem interested and walked pass me without saying anything. I was shocked about the situation and my fan club was going crazy because of that girl. I came in two conclusions. She was blind or she had a brain surgery well after all, she had her eyes closed. I mean really! She's the only who rejected me! No one can resist my wonderful sexiness (Ikuto… That did you really need to say that? -.-) ! But still, she looks good… or may I say she looks sexy. Anyways, I'll check out that girl later. Right now I'm busy going to class. That's right I'm the top student in every class and every teacher and even director trust me even if I'm a playboy. I went in my class and the teacher and he announced that we will have a new transferred student. Could it be?

Amu's Pov.

I went to my first class Phys. Ed. And I saw many people that glared at me this morning. I heard one of them say "OMG! Did you just hear? The new girl is apparently blind!" Great, now rumors are spreading and the fact that they say that I'm blind really hit me. I looked around and after our coach came in "Good morning class, today we have a new transferred student. Her name is Hinamori Amu." I didn't felt to speak so I simply said a YO. "Anyways, Hinamori-san, please be partner with Tsukiyomi-san." My body froze. Why on earth out of all of these people it needs to be him?! I freaked out in the inside but my outside stayed calm.

Ikuto's Pov.

Yes! Thank you god! I really appreciate for what you have done for me! Now Amu will definitely fall for me! I can see all my fan girls having a dark aura around them… Yikes… Anyways, I turned my head to listen to our coach "Today, you are going to be manacled with your partner and sprint three times around the course." This must be my lucky day! I already have beaten like the world record for this. We went outside and I told her "Ready to be dragged?" She just pretended to not hear anything but this time I'm going to show her who she is messing with.

Amu's Pov.

That blue haired baka really thinks that he can beat me? I mean oh please! What do you think what I'm I doing while I was homeless without going to school?

The coach putted his flag down for a signal of start. I started to DRAG Ikuto and me after I had a great idea. I threw him in the air and I cached him in my arms. We finished the course 30 seconds flat. After the course, I couldn't help but smirk at my work.

Ikuto's Pov.

I was about to start the course but Amu pulled me first. She had to DRAG me about half the way of the course I thought that I would have a heart attack. Then, she threw me in the air and I fell in her arms. WHAT. THE. HELL. ?! We finished 30 seconds flat and apparently, she wasn't even tired!

After school

I found out that Amu was in every of my single classes and her grades would even beat mine. There is got to be some trick there! I just remembered that I had my monthly doctor checkup so I walk to the hospital and guess who was there?

Amuto: Voilà! C'est donc ici que mon premier chapitre finis! (This is where my first chapter will finish!)

Ikuto: Why do I get to be dragged by Amu?!

Amu: I'm sooo proud of myself!

Amuto: Don't get used to it…. Oh yeah and ikuto I you will to the honor, I would put you in a more sexy way in the next chapter!

Ikuto: R&R!


	2. True self

Amuto: GRRRRRRRRR! I'm soooo mad at myself!

Ikuto: Not that care anything but why?

Amuto: first of all it's because I wrote the entire chapter yesterday and apparently, it didn't save and second of all thank you for not caring. T.T

Amu: Yeah but on the bright side, you finished school yesterday!

Amuto: Yeah but I have summer school after this and I have 4 times swimming a week and three of them comes right after my classes!

Ikuto: Too bad for you…

Amuto: Hey! –Punch in the face-

Ikuto: Hey! My sexy face!

Amuto: It's not even sexy!

Fans: -Drools-

Ikuto: See? Next time, even Amu will drool all over me -Proud smirk-

Amu: -Blush- Anyways! Amuto wanted to say thank you for the reviews weather it's good or not.

Amuto: Yeah and one of them says to not call Tadase Tadagay so I'll try not to next time but like every other Amuto fanfiction says Tadagay so I kind of got used to it XP

Tadag… I mean TADASE: Then you'll have to live it…..

Everyone: Whatever…

Amuto: Anyways, I do not own anything except for myself and this story!

** -Hiding the pain-**

Ikuto Pov.

Okay, so I saw Amu, no big deal. Everyone can go to the hospital for a checkup or something like that. But after she took off the top of her school uniform. (No you pervert I don't mean it like that she had something under it)! I saw her tank-top under her shirt was covered by BLOOD. But she seems to not panic. Her face was poker face as nothing big was happening. The only think she did was to put a bandage all over her chest and walk out of the hospital. Was that normal for her? I decided to follow her. Oh screw you appointment! Can't you see I am doing something much important? Anyways, I walked out of the hospital too and I saw Amu carrying an instrument case. How can a person as strong as Amu can play a violin? Can't she break it just by touching it? I mean, when we ran that race, almost broke ALL of the bones of THE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO. So back to my mystery solving case, it was getting dark outside but I decided to not give up on this target too soon. Eh wait. When THE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO did gave up on something? By that I meant except for a girl. Ok so back to the story AGAIN, I followed her into a park (the same where Ikuto would play the violin) and she placed the instrument case on a bench and started to play Crystallize (by Lindsey Stirling but let's just say that it was composed by Amu itself and I don't own Lindsey or the violin or Crystalize. The song was exiting, she did amazing tricks with her body and her music was unique on its own but it contains a lot of sadness too. The song wasn't for a playboy like me but I had to admit that I really liked it. "Oh it's you…." I heard. I shoot my eyes open then I just realized that her song finished.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"Same goes for you"

Amu's Pov

"Same goes for you" he replied. Great, these were just the words that I didn't want to hear. What should I do? I can't him that I'm homeless! It will be too awkward and I might tell everyone because he's too popular and everyone would treat me like I was their servant. Well. I think there will be other no choice. I shall tell him. So I started a conversation.

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Well, yeah other if it's not these fan girl question"

"No it's not and I'm not even in you. It's about my childhood."

"And I should care because?"

"Isn't that why you followed me? I mean if you don't want to hear, then I will be happy to not tell you."

"I'm all ears"

**Flash back **

I remember my childhood as it was yesterday. I was born to be hated. When I first arrived to this world, all I could see in my parent's eye was horror. They never loved me and they never will. Since I was small, they would train me to be their servant and say bad things to me. "Amu here, Amu there" they would say. My parents would try to not see me at most as possible like by sending me to boarding school or buying me this violin to play in the streets. This violin is the most important thing to me because it's the only thing that I got from my parents since I was born. Sure they were mean and bad but they were the ones that bought me into this world and I need to thank them for it. Everything that I touched in this world of mine would be bought or traded by myself. One day, I started to go to a boarding school. Everyone used to call me cool and spicy like in this school but what they don't know is that I have a family like that and in the inside, I'm a shy and scared person. Then, there is this guy called Iwao. He knew that I was a mystery for everyone so he asked me to go out with him. How can I refuse? After all he's the most popular guy in the whole school. But when I was still young, I was gullible enough to be trapped by him. It took him a long time for him to discover the truth. Actually no. I really thought he was nice enough to keep my secret so I told him the whole truth but everyone else can see that it was just a lie. He promised me to not tell anyone but he betrayed me. The next morning of school, everybody was talking how my true form was. The last time I saw him he told this: "In the real life, you can only be a toy. You are useless, nobody needs you. You don't belong with us." Even my friends left me because they wanted to keep their popularity and I wanted to respect them. So this is why I made a promise to myself; to never love again. A few days later, they announced that my parents died and no one in my family wanted to keep me in their family tree. Then this is where I realized that I was finally free and where I can be reborn all over again. But this time, god gave me the talent in everything in exchange of all the pain I have faced. I became a strong person in the outside but my inside is still weak. I started to learn music by myself before coming to this school. In my world, music is the only community where people really accept the person who I really am. At school, I always put a mask over my real personality because I fear of the results of giving my real personality away. But all I wish for is a normal life with friends and joy. But talent can't buy you real friends. You can show you off and your friends will actually appreciate it. That's what I really don't want to do. What I want to do is to find someone who will accept me for who I really am and someone who will love me without me putting make up on. The reason why I close my eyes is not because I'm blind but the cause that everyone would look at me in horror like once my parents did. The blood on my shirt is because I decided to help others to live a better life because I know that they deserve it."

Normal Pov

Ikuto was shocked by her speech and the fact that she had a life like that. For the first time, he feels sorry for someone. She doesn't deserve a life like that.

"Can you open your eyes for me at least?" He asked.

Amu slowly opened her eyes and Ikuto was staring at her blankly. Her eyes were beautiful melted honey that he would be happy to dive in and her hair was shining thanks to the sun reflecting it. How can they refuse her and how can she not know that she's beautiful?

"Goodnight" Amu said.

"Wait, aren't you going home?"

"I'm homeless because I don't have a family remember?"

"Oh yeah. Want to go to my house?"

"…."

"Geez she's asleep fast"

Amuto: TADAAAAAAA

Amu: I'M A LONER IN THIS STORY!

Ikuto: Well you have me –proud smirk again-

Amuto: huh? Did you just hear a eco?

Amu: yeah propably.

Ikuto: HEY! OH YEAH RIGHT! R&R!


End file.
